dragonbreathfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het Verhaal
Het verhaal van Dragon's Breath of Dragon Breath heeft vele incarnaties gehad. In begin 2009 was de eerste versie half klaar, met een 27 jarige Fo in de hoofdrol. Andere versies bleven komen en na veel uitstel is er in begin 2012 alweer een nieuwe Dragon's Breath in zicht. De setting is dit keer meer in de renaissance stijl, met vertrouwde fantasy elementen als magie en mystiek. Zelf hoop ik dat het verhaal deze keer een beetje goed is, en hieronder kun je van tijd tot tijd nieuwe stukken lezen. PS: De helft van deze Wiki is een zooi, dat komt door al die verschillende versies die we in de afgelopen jaren aan hebben gewerkt. Neem veel van deze pagina's niet te serieus. Proloog Het was een grimmige herfst en een duistere herfstnacht. Fo onderzocht de stoffige loop van het gouden musket. Hij blies er in om het schoon te maken. Fo voelde een vreemd tintelende roes door zijn lichaam gaan. Hij keek verbaasd op. Terwijl het stof en buskruit in een hoog tempo uit de loop sprong, liet Fo het wapen hoestend vallen. Hij stond op, en reikte uit naar zijn metalen beker, gevuld met Oosterse wijn. Toen Fo's vingertoppen de koude buitenkant van de beker raakten, ging er een vreemd gevoel door zijn arm. Een donderslag was in de verte te horen. Fo haalde zijn schouders op. Hij hief de beker, en nam een grote slok. Op dat moment voelde hij opnieuw dat getintel, dit maal bij zijn tong en keel. De jonge wapensmid ging weer aan zijn werktafel zitten, en pakte het vuurwapen opnieuw op. Hij mat de diameter van de loop, en pakte toen een klein houten doosje van onder zijn werktafel. Weer sloeg er bliksem in de verte in. Hij opende het doosje en pakte een van de kleinere kogeltjes die het bevatte. Opnieuw ging er een tintel door zijn arm, ditmaal iets sterker. Hij laadde het gouden musket, dat niet meer dan anderhalve voet lang zou kunnen zijn. Hij probeerde het musket op te pakken voor een testschot, maar hij liet het uit zijn handen glippen alsof het een gloeiend stuk steenkool was. Dit was duidelijk een hevige schok, en geen tintel meer. Voor de derde maal sloeg bliksem in, en Fo stond verdwaasd op. De kruk waarom hij zat viel hierbij om. Hij liep haastig naar de uitgang van de smederij, en ging naar buiten, terwijl de jongeman zijn bontjas omsloeg. Het regende alsof het dat in geen jaren had gedaan. Fo stapte zo elegant mogelijk op de hoog liggende keien, die niet onder plassen water waren bedolven. Fo liep door de grauwe binnenstad van Torael. Hij passeerde een aantal somber uitziende huizen, sommige dichtgetimmerd. Oorlog klopt op de voordeur, en dat wisten deze mensen maar al te goed. De meeste vluchtelingen waren verder zuidwaards gegaan, naar Ankala of Ricaro. Fo niet. Hij vond dat als er oorlog komt, hij het recht in de ogen zou moeten kijken, en zijn land zou beschermen. De musketmaker zette grote stappen om zo snel mogelijk thuis te zijn. De majestueuze villa was inmiddels in zicht. Het lag veilig en hoog, achter een betonnen buitenmuur. Fo liet zijn hand, bedekt in met een handschoen tegen het beton schuren toen hij langs de muur liep. De poort is zoals altijd versierd met twee donkercyane baniers, met goudkleurige bliksemvalken erop. Fo trok aan het koord bij de muur dat als deurbel diende. De poort werd geopend door zijn neef, Sanail. "Fo! Kom snel binnen. Ik dacht dat je door het slechte weer niet thuis zou komen vandaag," zei Sanail. "Ik kom altijd thuis, neef," glimlachte Fo, "maar waarom ben jij het, die de poort opent, en niet een van ooms bedienden?" "Ze zijn niet op komen dagen, vrees ik. Ikzelf denk dat ze gevlucht zijn. Alleen Kiëll is er nog." "Iedereen lijkt wel te vluchten de laatste tijd. Zelfs de dappere Torrakh deed het. En hij was een van de beste lijfwachten die we hadden." Sanail knikte, "Kom, laten we naar binnen gaan." Samen liepen ze over het grindpad dat naar de villa leidt, terwijl de regen nog hard de hemel uitstortte. "Goed idee," zei Fo, "ik heb trouwens nog iets dat ik wil bespreken. Het is nogal vreemd, om eerlijk te zijn." "Vreemd is waar ik voor leef, Fo. Vertel me, wat is het?" Fo en Sanail zijn bij een verlaging van het grindpad gekomen. Het was een plas water geworden. Fo kreeg opnieuw de tintel van eerder, dit keer door zijn hele lichaam, nu maar heel kort. Alles leek opeens heel langzaam te gaan. Hij keek naar zijn neefs voet, die in de regenplas wilde stappen. Waarom wist hij niet, maar Fo wist dat hij dit moest voorkomen. Hij duwde zijn neef opzij en viel daarintegen zelf in de plas. Sanail krabbelde verstrooid op. "Wat is er mis, Fo? Heb ik soms iets verkeerd gedaan?" Vroeg Sanail boos. "N-nee, ik..." stamelde Fo. "Wat?" "I-ik..." Het voelde weer alsof de tijd langzamer ging. Fo keek naar beneden, en zag dat hij in de plas stond. Toen keek hij omhoog, en voor hij het besefte, sloeg de bliksem in op de plek waar Fo stond. Van het een op het andere moment was er een flits, een brandende pijn, en duisternis.